duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power Station: Video Archive...
The Power Station: Video Archive... is an unofficial compilation DVD, featuring a collection of recordings by The Power Station and band related tracks. About the DVD The DVD includes footage of "Get It On (Bang a Gong)", performed on the Miami Vice: Whatever Works episode with vocalist Michael Des Barres. The compilation also features John Taylor's appearance on the British science-fiction drama Timeslip as the Hacker, plus music video director Russell Mulcahy receiving an award from John and Andy Taylor. Available at www.MusicVideoResource.com. The website has the largest selection of Duran Duran DVD Selection in the world (as well as DD related spin off projects). Lst time I checked they had just over 100 DVDs of just Duran Duran and Powerstation, Arcadia etc... Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Unofficial band related videos and DVDs Category:Power Station related Track listing Part 1 #MTV's Video Music Awards - John and Andy present The Video Vanguard Award to Russell Mulcahy (09-1984) #''Miami Vice: Whatever Works'' - Power Station performs "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" (1985) #''Timeslip'' - Features John Taylor (1985) #''Radio 1990'' - Lisa Robinson interviews John (Power Station period) and Simon (Arcadia period) (1985) #''MTV's The Year In Rock'' - Duran Duran profile features reports on Power Station and Arcadia (12-1985) #"I Do What I Do" (video) - John Taylor (1986) #''Good Morning America'' - Interview with John about 9½ Weeks soundtrack and "I Do What I Do" (1986) #''Live at Five'' (local NY TV) - Interview with John Taylor includes live footage of the Power Station rehearsals (08-28-1985) #MTV's World Premiere - "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" music video (1985) Part 2 #"Le Freak" (video) - Chic: Features Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards (1978) #''American Bandstand'' - Chic performs "Dance, Dance, Dance", "Everybody Dance" and interview (05-13-1987) #"Modern Love" - David Bowie: Music video features Tony Thompson (1984) #"Lost in You" - Rod Stewart: Music video features Tony Thompson, Bernard Edwards with guitar by Andy Taylor (1987) #"Give in to Me" - Michael Jackson: Music video features Tony Thompson (1993) Part 3 #''Today'' - Interview with John and Michael Des Barres (summer 1985) #''MTV Guest V.J.'' - John and Andy Taylor (1985) #''Live at Five'' (Local NY TV) - Interview with Andy Taylor and Robert Palmer (02-1985) #''Radio 1990'' - Interview with John Taylor (all five parts) (1985) #MTV Studio Interview - John Taylor and Robert Palmer (1985) #''Friday Night Videos'' - Interview with John Taylor (02-1985) #''America's Top Ten'' - Interview with John Taylor and Robert Palmer (1985) #''Friday Night Videos'' - John introduces "Some Like It Hot" (02-1985) #MTV's Video Music Awards - John and Andy present The Video Vanguard Award to Russell Mulcahy (09-1984) #''Miami Vice: Whatever Works'' - Power Station performs "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" (1985) #MTV's Video Music Awards - John Taylor, Andy Taylor, Michael Des Barres and Grace Jones present Best Duo or Group Award (09-1985) #''Living In Fear: EPK'' - Power Station (1996) #Interview with Andy Taylor, Robert Palmer and Tony Thompson about Living In Fear Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Unofficial band related videos and DVDs Category:Power Station related